Comprehension
by 10MinutesToMidnight
Summary: Harry and Draco end up in detention for getting distracted in potions class, and end up getting distracted in detention. Draco is frustrated, and Harry is helpful. Established relationship, mature content.
"Potter, don't touch anything." Draco snapped, smacking the brunet's hand away from the vial of elk's blood he'd been reaching for. "You'll only muck things up, and I'm not willing to spend a second more than I have to here. It's your fault we've even got detention in the first place." He went back to stirring the potion bubbling in front of him, counting softly under his breath. Next to him, Harry sighed in annoyance, fidgeting in his seat.

"Malfoy, just let me do something. This is bloody boring." He reached towards the ingredients on the table, then swore as his knuckles were rapped with an iron stirring rod.

"Potter, _don't touch_. I know it must be hard to follow instructions with your limited intellect, but surely even you can comprehend the idea of not touching something. Sit on your hands if you can't restrain yourself." Draco picked up a silver knife and began thinly slicing a pickled armadillo spleen, then dropped the slices into the cauldron with quiet efficiency. He wiped the knife clean and reached for the flobberworms that lay on the table in front of the Gryffindor, crushing them with the flat of the blade before dicing them and adding them to the potion. He brewed in silence for a few minutes, ignoring Harry's irritated sighs as he focused on the potion in front of him. Soon Draco had almost forgotten Harry's presence in the room, so intent on finishing the potion and ending their detention that when the Gryffindor spoke again, he jumped.

"Malfoy, I'm bored. What can I do? Can I cut these up?" Harry reached for a jar at random, and Draco practically growled with frustration.

"Potter, what part of _don't touch_ is too complicated for your little Gryffindor brain to comprehend?" he hissed angrily, scowling at the boy next to him. The brunet looked back at him guilelessly, raising his hands in a calming gesture that only served to irritate Draco further.

"Malfoy, I just want to help. Isn't there anything you need me to do?" He looked hopefully at the blonde, and Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to the potion.

"You want to _help_ , Potter? Then why don't you be a good little helper and suck my cock?" Draco sneered, half expecting Harry to try to curse him or to stomp from the room. When the brunet had no answer forthcoming, Draco silently congratulated himself. He was reaching for the potions textbook to check his progress when he felt hands sliding over his knees, startling a curse from him. He looked down onto a shock of dark, messy hair and green eyes steeled in determination.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Draco asked, frozen in his seat. The brunet looked up at him and gave a fair imitation of Draco's patented Malfoy sneer, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What does it look like, Malfoy? I'm about to suck your cock," he quipped, undoing the Slytherin's fly and freeing him from his trousers. Draco bit his lip, knowing he should curse the other boy and have done with it, but strangely entranced with the idea of Harry Potter with his cock in his mouth where anyone could walk in and see it. He cursed softly as a tanned, Quiddich roughed hand wrapped around his length, stroking a thumb over the head of his cock and coaxing him into a full erection. "Potter..." he began, then moaned as a tongue lapped at the bead of precum oozing from his erection.

Soon Draco had one hand clenched firmly onto the bench next to him, the other buried in raven locks that were softer than silk despite their windblown appearance, his head thrown back and his breath coming in gasps. "Potter," he moaned roughly, "fuck, Potter, more..."

The brunet pulled back instead, green eyes meeting Draco's as he looked up at the blonde. "Harry," Harry said firmly, "my name is _Harry_."

Draco whinged softly at the loss of sensation, tugging on _Harry's_ hair desperately. "Potter, Harry, fuck, don't stop," he begged, moaning in relief as Harry once again mouthed at his erection. He felt the Gryffindor tugging his shoes off, then pulling down on his trousers and pants, and he didn't even think of resisting, instead obediently lifted his hips to help, forcing his cock further down Harry's throat as he did so. "Gods, yes..." he moaned, spreading his legs as he felt a warm hand fondle his balls. He twisted his hand tighter into Harry's hair, pulling painfully as he shouted his release.

Harry swallowed and licked at Draco's softening cock, then moved out from under the table, pulling the sated blond up from the bench and turning him roughly to press a kiss to his lips. Draco moaned again, kissing Harry back and tasting himself. "I can't believe you did _that_ in the middle of detention, Potter," he gasped, "Anyone could have walked in."

Harry smirked at him, rubbing his clothed erection against the blonde's bare thigh. "I'm just getting started," he promised, pushing Draco up onto the table and leaning forwards to bite his collarbone, his hands exploring Draco's naked skin.

"Not... Oh, not here..." Draco moaned, his hands nevertheless stroking down the Gryffindor's chest, skillfully undoing the buttons on his shirt and then moving to stroke him through his trousers.

Harry growled and sucked firmly on Draco's neck, pushing the blonde's legs apart and running his hands up the insides of his thighs, pausing only to reach for his wand and conjure lube. He prepared the Slytherin carefully, pressing his fingers inside and stretching Draco, making him gasp desperately and cling to him. When Draco was ready, Harry ripped his own trousers open and pushed the blonde more firmly onto the table, pressing into his clinging heat until his balls rested against his lover and their chests touched. He set up a frantic pace, stroking roughly on the blonde's renewed erection.

Draco moaned incoherently into Harry's neck, wrapping his legs firmly around the brunet and clinging to his shoulders for dear life. Soon they sped up, gasping each other's names as they moaned their release. Harry pulled back from the blonde after he'd caught his breath, then gave him a wicked smirk. "Are you sure you wanted me to keep my hands to myself, Malfoy?" He taunted playfully, laughing as Draco groaned his defeat.

"You win, Harry, okay?" the Slytherin pushed his boyfriend back a step so that he could sit up, then pulled him closer and gave him a gentle kiss. "Now be a good little Gryffindor and stop gloating. It's unbecoming."

Harry laughed again, then smoothed the blonde's hair out of his eyes. "I told you I would make this detention worth your while," he said happily.

"Detention! _Shit_!" Draco jumped up from the table, rushing frantically back to their potion. He began tossing ingredients into the cauldron, stirring roughly, his bare ass jiggling with the force of his motions. Harry bit his lip, then stepped quietly up behind his boyfriend. His hands moved to Draco's hips, pulling the blonde's body back against his own. "Anything I can do to help?" he murmured darkly.

END


End file.
